


What is Betrayal?

by Dlxm950



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Betrayal, F/F, Heavy Angst, Light Angst, Partner Betrayal, Post-Betrayal, Prisoner of War, Sad Ending, Unhappy Ending, prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlxm950/pseuds/Dlxm950
Summary: Sylvanas has preached that emotion is a weakness to her forsaken. She has rallied them against trusting their living family and friends because to embrace that part of themselves was to leave them all open to attack.If only she had remembered just how hard it was to forget.
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	What is Betrayal?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry but this has been racking around in my brain for eternity and it needed to be written.

Sylvanas stares long and hard at the walls of her cell. 

Her prison.

Cold stone, cobbled and damp, broken shards held loosely together to give the impression of strength. But she knows better. It would only take one crack, one stone knocked loose from all the others, for the entire castle to come crumbling to the ground. Oh yes, she knows this well, it is one of her favourite strategies. There is no better feeling than using your enemies’ greatest strength to rip them apart from the inside out. She did it to the Trolls in life and against the Alliance in her undeath.

Made even better by just how easy the Alliance made it. With their values and morales, stopping themselves from doing what must be done, for the sake of their  _ humanity _ . Whatever that was worth. 

What use does humanity offer when you’re interrogating the enemy? Humanity is a weakness. Even more so when one holds themselves to a bar they can never reach. After all, it is so much easier to sink a blade between gaps in armour when they're stretching beyond their reach. 

She was so used to it too. The manipulation, the scheming, the lies. Always playing so far ahead of all the rest. Making sure to remain there so she knew exactly where the enemy's path would lead them. She once heard the idea likened to three-d chess, whatever that meant, by the human scholars of Lordaeron and Gilneas. 

But it had one fault. 

No one has eyes in the back of their head. Even her. 

So while she was watching everyone else scramble to catch up she forgot to look where she herself was going, landing herself right in the middle of a trap.

A trap with bright blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. A great mind with a sharp tongue. 

The perfect blade to slip between the gaps in her armour as she stretched to achieve something she should have known she could never have. In her attempts to grasp on to a kindness and warmth she had not felt for the better part of a decade, she revealed her cracks; displayed for all to see the shards that were so loosely held together by nothing more than her own sheer will. 

She willfully ignored every warning and every sign. Nathanos tried to warn her, her dark rangers tried to warn her, and still, she ignored them all. She forgave those small mistakes,  _ accidentally  _ walking into the wrong room,  _ accidentally _ grabbing the wrong files. All the red flags of deceit presented themselves and still, she did nothing.

She chose to  _ care _ .

To  _ love. _

To  _ hope _ .

She went against  _ every _ lesson she had  _ ever _ taught her Forsaken and suffered the consequences of her foolishness. 

_ “Is this real…?” She whispered against plush lips. “Do you truly love me?” _

_ “As long as the stars do shine,” Jaina whispered back. _

She was pulled back from the memory by the feeling of water dripping against her legs and when she fully came around she realized they were, in fact, tears. 

Her tears.

She rubbed her hand over her eyes before bringing them back down. Low and behold tear streaks lay across her open palm. Slowly her hands began to shake, the tremors growing until they travelled down her arm and through her torso, ripping through her soul like a hot knife through butter. 

She broke.

Her tears fell freely as she opened her mouth in a silent scream of raw agony. Had her powers manifested themselves she’s certain her banshee wail would have ripped the cell to shreds, but no sound came forth. Just a silent cry followed by a miserable whimper. 

She sat like that for Belore knows how long. Crying herself weak and rocking gently in her own arms. That is until a voice broke her through the void.

“Are you truly crying? Or is this simply another trick to make us pity you?” Jaina asked from the doorway.

Sylvanas quickly reeled back. Desperately pawing at her face in an attempt to wipe away any evidence of her weakness. Eventually, she rose to a full stand, having solidified her breath and stopped her tears. There was nothing she could do about the redness in her eyes so she made up for it with one of her signature smirks. She whirled around in an attempt to steal what little control she could from the situation.

Only for it all to crumble apart as she laid eyes upon the source of her suffering.

The same bright blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. 

“If anything it should be  _ I _ asking  _ you _ such a thing. Is your pity real? Or have you just run out of contempt?” The words hissed like a vile poison from her lips, bubbling through the air. She took great pleasure in the flinch they brought forth.

Unfortunately, that moment of weakness was fleeting, sealed up and hidden beneath a venire of uncaring ice. “You make it sound as though you yourself did not attempt to ply as much information about the Alliance as you could when I made my intentions clear.” 

“Oh yes because that’s _what_ _I am!_ Nothing more than a manipulative _bitch._ ” Sylvanas retorted before falling into a bout of self-pitying laughter. “Did that make it easier? Did it lighten your burden as you fucked me? All the lies, deceit, and treachery made better because at the end of the day I was nothing more than a _monster._ ”

Jaina wouldn’t look at her now, the humans gaze locked firmly on the walls of her cell, clearly not as uncaring as she wanted Sylvanas to believe (or perhaps, Sylvanas needed her to be). For nearly ten minutes silence ruled the small confined space. The two of them either unwilling or unable to find the words that mattered most. That is until Jaina eventually turned back; her face, which until that point had been twisted with righteous indignation, now looked at her so  _ softly _ . It hurt, more than any word possibly could, because that’s how Jaina would look at her.

With so much  _ hope _ and  _ love _ , and now regret. 

“I never thought you a monster.” She said slowly her voice echoing louder than anything ever had before. “I never thought you a bitch.” She continued slightly louder this time. Her face awash with determination.

Sylvanas scoffed, “You have a funny way of showing it,” she retorted as she turned her head to look anywhere else. 

“NO! For once in your life stop being a stubborn ass and listen to what I have to say!” Jaina hissed at her before taking a deep breath and continuing, her voice far softer than Sylvanas had ever heard it before. “I did not lie. Yes, the plan was for me to seduce you in order to gain access to information only you were privy too. Yes, I took that information and left you in the worst way possible. But I  _ never _ lied to you.” 

Seeing Sylvanas disbelieving look a determined one of her own settled on her face. She leaned back, looking over each shoulder, before turning back to Sylvanas cell and muttering a spell against the lock. A small flash lit the otherwise dark space before the iron door swung open. Sylvanas blinked a few times, in all the paths she imagined their reunion going this was not one of them. After a few moments, she stepped forward, cautiously at first but with growing interest when no spells blocked her path. 

When she reached the entrance she paused, this had to be some form of deception. Another trick to get her to open up, or perhaps a new method of torture, to offer her a glimpse of freedom only for some spell to rip her back the moment she reached the stairs. So she turned to face Jaina fully, the two of them now less than a foot apart. Her own red glowing eyes peering into those deep blue gems in search of the truth. For a moment she saw nothing more than the woman's sheer nerve and determination, her face carefully held in a delicate balance between ernesty and neutrality. At some point the two of them leaned closer, their noses brushing, Jaina’s breath rhythmically brushing against Sylvanas' lips. Her eyes flickered down to Jaina’s, pink and plump and oh so kissable, before returning up to Jaina’s own to watch her human do very much the same. 

There was a single moment, a stuttered breath followed by silence, where all the universe seemed to be pushing her into the moment.

The touch of those lips against her own had her nerves flashing as if she’d just been struck by lightning. Her eyes fluttered closed and the world melted away as she allowed herself to be swept away by the small part of her heart still yearning and praying to break free. 

Jaina’s gauntlet covered hand came to rest on her hip while the other one pressed gently against the small of her back in encouragement to move closer, a suggestion she gladly accepted. Her own arms moved to wrap around the woman's neck as their bodies pressed impossibly close together. It was everything her soul craved, the closeness, the connection, the feeling of being able to let someone else hold onto her, care for her. 

It lasted barely a minute but it felt like an eternity before she pulled away. She was sure to make it quick and jerky, so as to hide the fact that she desperately wanted Jaina to pull her back in. 

“Sylva-” 

**_SMACK!!!_ **

Jaina’s head snapped to the side from the force of Sylvanas slap. Her eyes watering at the pain of it but knowing that it wasn’t entirely undeserved. 

“Don’t.” Sylvanas whispered, her voice hoarse. “Just, don’t. You’ve played me for a fool before, I refuse to allow it again.” 

“I’m not playing you for a fool, I’d never belittle you so, you deserve better than that…”

She didn’t hear anything in response so she turned to look her in the eye, only to discover the woman of her affections gone. She looked around in confusion, her eyes narrowing as she looked around the now empty stormwind dungeon. It was almost like Sylvanas had never been there at all, the dirt was undisturbed on the floor and the air still between the cells.

Another mistake, another in the long line that was her life… 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As always feel free to leave a comment, constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
